Spirit Guides
by LovelyLittleStrawberry
Summary: Spirit guides...Naoto and Naoya experienced many things, but this one sure tops it. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Night Head Genesis (Continued) Fan fiction

By Aiyana-chan~

It was a cold day. Naoya and Naoto were driving to the unknown, as far as Naoya knew. He didn't want to ask because his older brother seemed tense and he didn't want to bother him. Bored, Naoya looked out the window to watch the endless trees and stores pass by. Naoto looked over to his younger brother to see him looking out the window. "Naoya" He began, still staring at his brother. Naoya looked over to Naoto and before he could ask, a giant truck headed in their direction. "Nii-san!" He shouted as he pointed to the window behind Naoto. "Wha-" Naoto turned his head to the direction his little brother was pointing to, but it was too late. "Dammit! Naoya!" "NII-SAN!" Naoya screamed as the truck crashed into Naoto's side.

A few minutes later, Naoya awoke to a presence on top of him. He looked up to see his older brother, Naoto, on top of him, protecting him from the impact of the truck. Shattered glass laid everywhere and few had fallen towards Naoya, much to Naoto's relief. "NIi-san…" Naoya muttered with his eyes barely opened. He heard his brother cringe on top of him and slightly groaned. "Naoya," He said painfully, but worriedly. "Don't worry, Naoya, the paramedics will be here soon." _Damn! That was a close one, one wrong move and I, or more importantly Naoya, would have been seriously injured_, Naoto thought angrily. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard some muffled cries. "Nii-san…" Naoya quietly cried. "It's alright Naoya, were fine," He assured his younger brother. "M-m-my-y l-l-l-e-g-g," Naoya stammered. Naoto looked down to Naoya's and noticed one of them was badly bleeding from glass that fell on it. Naoto became extremely pissed at himself. _If only I was paying attention this would never had happened! If I'd seen it coming I could have stopped it! Naoya is in pain and it is my entire fault. _Naoto looked down to his brother and saw he was cringing and crying in pain. "Don't worry Naoya, I'll fix this!" Naoya promised. "Ni-i—san!" Naoya choked out in between sobs. Ignoring the pain in his right  
>shoulder, Naoto sat up, careful not to hurt Naoya. Naoya groaned in pain when Naoto accidently touched Naoya's leg. Naoto realized it will cause Naoya even more pain if he is being handled by the hospital's care. Naoto did promise to protect Naoya and wasn't going to break his promise. There was limited room, due to the truck crushing Naoto's side of the car. He carefully lifted Naoya's injured leg, feeling guilty every time Naoya cringed. "Sorry if this hurts, Naoya, but the only thing I can do to help you is get the glass out of your leg," Naoto admitted grimly. Naoya looked into his brother's eyes and nodded a 'go ahead'. Naoto took a deep breath and began the process of 'treating' Naoya's leg. Everytime Naoya screamed in pain, groaned, or cringed, Naoto felt sadness overwhelm him. When he finished, Naoto took an emergency kit from the dashboard pocket (?) and began wrapping his brother's leg. He tied the knot and looked back at Naoya. He was sweating and crying but somehow managed to smile at his savior. "Nii-san…" He whispered weakly. "Thank you." Naoto nodded solemnly as if saying 'you are welcome'. "Hey, Nii-san?" Naoya said quickly. "Yeah?" "Um, well, what do we do now, exactly?" Naoto looked away as if avoiding the question. Naoya gazed at his elder brother, waiting to hear an answer. "Nii-san?" "Were going to wait for the police to come." "Oh." Naoya, too, looked away, effortlessly trying to hide his discomfort. "Naoya," Naoto said quickly, yet again catching Naoya's spiraling attention. "What's wrong?" Naoya apprehensively bit his lip and cautiously tried not to look Naoto in the eye, knowing for a fact he would have the truth sucked out of him. "N-nothing," He responded timidly, looking away again. Naoto closed his eyes and took a breath practically soaked in aggravation, frustration, and annoyance. <em>Why does Naoya have to be so stubborn? What does he have to hide? <em>Naoto thought irritated, practically giving up. Sometimes Naoto wished he had the 'contact' mindreading 'telepathy' power like his younger brother instead of the destructive psykonises psychic power he possessed. Considering the physical contact between the two siblings, Naoya heard everything mentally and instantly felt remorse for causing his much more worried older brother distraught.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's snowing in your world now," She whispered. "Don't you think it's pretty?" Naoya turned his head so he could face her. He couldn't really hear her question, but he nodded anyway.

The girl who spoke couldn't be older than 20 at the most. Her skin was a sickly pale color, which made her bright green eyes stand out in the dark room. Her hair was a golden blond, pulled back in a tight ponytail that reached down to her mid back. Naoya felt his cheeks warm up at the sight of the girl. Despite her unnaturalness, she still somehow remained to be the most beautiful girl the teenage boy has ever seen.

"Naoya-kun," She called to get his attention. Naoya wondered how he could hear her faint, whispery voice. It just seems to ring in the air, or carry across the room, he noted. But then he remembered what had happened.

"Where am I?" Naoya cried, extremely worried. The last thing he remembered was getting hit by a car and his brother patching up his wounds. He never remembered losing consciousness, though.

Naoya felt anxiety roll through him as he watched the girl's shoulders stiffen.

"Who are you?" He added in a whisper. The girl sighed. She couldn't hide it anymore. She knew it was time to explain.

"Naoya-kun," She began gently, in an effort to calm the anxious boy down. "My name is Yukiko, or Yuki. You have not met me before, as you can see. And this is not a place you are familiar with."

Naoya pursed his lips. This place was completely new to him, and the girl was not someone he had met before. But why was he here? Everything was just so confusing. "What are you and why are you here? Why am I here? What is this place?" He couldn't stop the river of questions as they escaped his mouth.

The girl, Yukiko, smiled faintly at him. Naoya could almost see a hint of sympathy in her expression.

"I am your spirit guide, Naoya."

Naoto opened his eyes groggily.

He was not in the car anymore, and the absent presence of his brother frightened him. His new setting…was different, yet he felt it was familiar somehow.

Then he remembered. His eyes widened in shock. How could he didn't see this at first?

"This place…" Naoto murmured. "Was our home 10 years ago."

Running a hand through his black hair, he got up from the couch…The couch that was so painfully familiar…and slowly trudged over to one of the large windows by the fireplace, carefully taking in his surroundings. 2 glasses of melon soda caught his eye at the kitchen counter, which he just shook his head to rid himself of the painful memories.

He looked outside. But what he didn't see was grass, houses and a road. What he saw was pitch black darkness, and sickly pale 20 year old boy standing in the middle of it.

_**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to show the people that had read the first chapter before that I am still writing this. I hoped you like this. And thank you to the reviewer that pointed out the paragraph thing. I am still struggling to get out of the habit. :D Please continue to review. I like to know that people are actually reading this story. **_


End file.
